Perfect
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: Colress has always thought Pokemon were perfect. Humans? Not really. Well, that was until he met Mei. The girl who forever changed him in more than one way. Moonringshipping. Colress x Mei.


Perfect

**This is a Moonringshipping one-shot. I wanted to write one for some time and I had this idea when I was supposed to try to sleep a few minutes ago. So basically, I need to finish this one-shot quickly or I'm in trouble. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Colress's POV)

I have always loved prefection. I'm not exactly sure if I believed humans can be perfect, but I know I belive Pokemon can be perfect. I wanted to bring out the Pokemon's prefection; it's full potential.

I, despite all my hard work, couldn't find a way to show people how perfect Pokemon can be at their best. I wanted to find that out in anyway possible, that's why I worked with Team Plasma.

Everything seemed alright. Team Plasma's ways showed decent results and all seemed to go just fine. I thought I was starting to get how I can show the world Pokemon's prefection, until I met her...

Mei, that girl was sure one of a kind. She was so hyper and bubbly, yet when it was time to battle she became serious and confident. That girl knew what she was doing and was surely not one to mess with.

I couldn't figure her out, how she showed her Pokemon's prefection so amazingly, without even trying. I wanted to see which way was correct, hers or Team Plasma's.

I eventually realized that her ways were much better than the ways of Team Plasma. I thought I could get on with my life and live happily. But sadly, I couldn't shake the thought of her out of my mind. She was different, the good kind of different.

Me and Mei became good friends, I liked being around her, it was just a magical and wonderful experience. But then once I wondered something: what did she think of prefection? Did she believe in it or not? I decided to ask her.

"Hey Mei," I greeted. Mei turned around to see me, grinning. "Colress! What are you doing here? You surprised me!" exclaimed the girl, not looking mad at all.

I looked around the room. "Mei? What do you think of prefection?" I questioned her. I said it fast so I was afraid she didn't hear me, but I guess she was just surprised.

Mei had a thoughtful look on her face. "What I think of prefection is probably different than your opinion, but here goes. I think everyone, humans and Pokemon alike, are perfect! Just not everyone sees them that way, only certain people do. So for example, I can think someone is perfect, but you might not think that person is perfect," explained Mei.

I nodded. "Ah, I see. But why would you, or anyone, view a certain person or a certain group of people as perfect, but not for others?" I questioned.

Mei blushed a little. "Because of love," answered Mei. I titled my head in confusion. "Love?" I questioned. Mei nodded. "Love. There are different kinds of love. One you feel for the person you like, as in have a crush on and later it becomes love. The other is for your family. The last kind is for your best friends," explained Mei again. "There's probably more kinds of love and I'm just saying it wrong, but that's how I see it!"

That day I think I might have realized that I thought Mei was perfect. But why would I think that? I never even believed humans can be perfect. But then again, I never listened to other people's opinions much so maybe if I heard a similar opinion before, my opinion would have changed.

Prefection... I wasn't sure how I felt about it anymore. At one point I thought only Pokemon can be perfect, but now I think that a human is perfect. Prefection is a weird thing.

I was now in Mei's house. I met her mom who was a really nice person. Mei said that she wanted to train for a little bit, she asked me if I wanted to join, but I declined.

I walked to the window to see Mei training her Serperior. "All I know is that you're perfect, Mei. For me, at least," I whispered before leaving a note on the table then leaving. I couldn't stay for much longer.

* * *

(Mei's POV)

I finished training and went inside home, only to find that Colress wasn't here, he left a note though. I grabbed the note, sighing. I didn't like how clueless Colress was to my feelings. He was normally a smart person, but not about love.

I began reading the note and I began feeling a weird mix of sadness and hapiness, the letter said:

Dear Mei

I know you're probably mad that I left without telling you, but I just couldn't tell you this in person. Mei... I think you're perfect and amazing. I have known you for a long time and I think I'm perhaps in love with you.

True, I'm not an expert in that area and my descion might be rash and careless, but I decided I needed time to think about this. I'm going to Mt. Silver to think. I'm telling you in case you wanted to know.

From Colress.

I sighed. I think I know where I want to go now.

Heading anywhere soon, sweetie?" questioned mom. I nodded. "Mt. Silver in Kanto," I replied. I've gotta tell him how I feel and that I think he's perfect.

**That's it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
